


Nobody's Business

by avenging_cap



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (Nothing graphic though), Captain America: The First Avenger, Italy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oops, Some Fluff, Some angst, WWII, cute bros hanging in a garden, romantic walks, some death mentions, this is based on those pictures of justin trudeau and emmanuel macron in the sicilian garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenging_cap/pseuds/avenging_cap
Summary: The Commandos make a rest stop on their string of Hydra missions in Sicily. There's a cute garden near the base that Steve and Bucky decide to go to, cuteness ensues (but not without some angst first, of course)





	Nobody's Business

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend sent me a [Buzzfeed article](https://www.buzzfeed.com/davidmack/le-thirst?utm_term=.oczkDZO087#.nhw02mZKnN) with pictures of Justin Trudeau (of Canada) and Emmanuel Macron (of France) in this cute little Sicilian garden. (these pictures are a MUST SEE they are so precious) Obviously it gave me all of the feels, and I had to write some fic about it. I figured it'd be too weird to write about the actual people since they are dignified leaders of countries so...I put Steve and Bucky in this situation. I hope you enjoy :))  
> Possible trigger warnings in the end notes.

Steve needs to sleep. He and the commandos have been traveling around Europe going after Hydra for weeks (months? years? time doesn’t feel real to Steve anymore), and it was starting to wear him out. 

 

“You okay?” Bucky asks, always acutely aware of his friend’s emotions.

 

“Yeah, thanks for asking.” Steve forces a smile.

 

He’s the first to climb out of the car they’re traveling in and has to stifle a gasp. He doesn’t know where they are, but wherever it is, it’s beautiful. 

 

“We’re stopping in a secure base here in Sicily before heading to the mainland tomorrow to infiltrate another base,” Dum Dum explains.

 

“Sicily? Like Italy?” Bucky wonders.

 

“Yes, Italy,” Gabe claps Bucky on the back, “Good to see you weren’t failing geography in school.” 

 

Bucky rolls his eyes as Steve bursts out laughing. As if Bucky would fail any of his classes. He acts tough and cool, but deep down, Bucky cares about his future. 

 

Which is why it’s hard for Steve to see him here, fighting in the war. Bucky’s future could be cut short any day now. Or he could live to be 110. But if he lost Bucky out here, Steve didn’t know if he would be able to recover.

 

The Commandos head into the base in silence, which is unusual for them, but is necessary due to the security of the area. 

 

This base is one of the nicer places they’ve stayed over the course of their deployment; it has actual bunk beds and there aren’t any bugs in sight. Steve breathes a sigh of relief.

 

“Do you think we can explore a bit?” Dernier asks hopefully.

 

“Yeah, maybe we can get a drink or two?” Falsworth adds, Morita nodding emphatically behind him.

 

“I don’t know, guys. We’re usually supposed to stay on base until our next mission,” Steve replies in what Bucky calls his “Captain America Voice.” 

 

“Oh come on, Stevie.” Bucky says as he drops his stuff onto the top bunk above him. 

 

Steve shoots Bucky a confused look. He never calls him that in front of people. Ever.

 

“Let ‘em have some fun!” Bucky tries again, slinging an arm around Steve’s shoulder.

 

He weighs his options and looks around at his friends. All of them have pouty faces on like they’re five and the ice cream man just arrived. Steve could either say no and be stuck here with angry guys for the next 12 hours, or he could let them go out for a bit and be happy.

 

Steve sighs. “Don’t go too far. And be back in no more than 3 hours!”

 

The men rush out of the room, thanking Steve on their way.

 

“So,” Bucky swings up to the top bunk, “what’re we gonna do?”

 

“I dunno. I had planned on going right to sleep.”

 

“Oh.” Bucky looks absolutely crestfallen. 

 

That look alone is enough to drag Steve out. “Maybe we could go for a little walk? I think I saw a garden on the way in.” 

 

Bucky’s face lights up and he jumps down from the bunk. 

 

They head for the garden and Steve asks, “Why didn’t you just go drinking with the guys? That’s what you really wanna be doing.” 

 

Bucky looks down at his feet. “You’re my friend. You know I’ll always stick with ya.”

 

Steve is reminded of a conversation they had just after his mother’s funeral, but pushes it out of his mind. Thinking about how things used to be is too weird right now. Steve was  _ small _ . He’s still wrapping his head around what the hell happened to him.

 

They don’t speak again until they reach the garden.

 

Even in the darkness of twilight, it’s beautiful. There is lush greenery everywhere with pink flowers dotting the plants. A path cuts through the garden, and they silently decide to follow it. 

 

“It’s nice to see somethin’ beautiful for a change.” Bucky says.

 

“Well that’s offensive,” Steve deadpans. And immediately regrets it afterwards.

 

Bucky laughs, which makes Steve’s heart flutter. “I just meant that it’s nice to see life when we’ve seen so much…” He trails off.

 

“Death.” Steve finishes.

 

“Yeah.” Bucky’s silent for a moment, thinking. “Do you remember what it was like to be small?” 

Now Steve’s the one laughing. He’s so tired that he finds it hysterical and is laughing full, belly laughs. “Yes, you idiot. It’s not like they wiped my memory or anything.” 

 

“I know.” Bucky says quietly. “They didn’t wipe mine either.” 

 

Steve winces. He shouldn’t have said that. They have no idea what Hydra did to Bucky when he was in their captivity. According to the doctors, all they can do is wait and see if there are any long term effects. Thinking about it sends a chill through Steve’s spine.

 

“I’m sorry.” Steve hopes Bucky can hear the sincerity in his voice.

 

When Bucky’s eyes soften, Steve knows he gets it. He always does.

 

They turn into a more secluded area, with bushes could only be described as palm tree-like and even more pink flowers. Bucky stops to touch one and ends up plucking it. 

 

He reaches up and places it in the pocket of Steve’s shirt. “There,” he says fondly, “now you look swell.”

 

“Thanks.” Steve manages to sound sarcastic despite the intimacy of the moment.

 

“It’s weird having to reach  _ up _ to get to you.” Bucky says as they continue walking. 

 

“It’s weirder for me.” He doesn’t know what else to say.

 

For a while they walk in silence, admiring the beauty of the garden and the peace of the night. They haven’t had a calm night since Brooklyn. For a while, the only noise they can hear is the crunch of gravel beneath their feet and the occasional rustle of the leaves in the wind.

 

“I keep thinking about what Erksine said, before the procedure.” Steve breaks the silence.

 

Bucky looks up at him, eyes searching his face. “What?”

 

“He asked me to promise him that I would ‘stay who I was, not a perfect soldier, but a good man.’ I don’t know if I’m doing a good enough job.” he runs his hand through his hair absentmindedly.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Bucky stops walking.

 

“Wait what--”

 

“Steve, you’re the best leader I know.”

 

“It’s not about me being a good leader--” Steve tries to argue.

 

“I wasn’t finished.” Bucky has his serious eyes on. “You’re an amazing guy. You don’t just lead us, you care about us. And you care about the people we are trying to help. While you may be a good soldier, you’re definitely not perfect. So that bit’s true also!”

 

“Thanks,” He scoffs at the last comment.

 

“You’re keeping your promise. Remember when I said I was following Steve Rogers, not Captain America? That’s still true today. You’re Steve and I’m Bucky. Nothing else.”

 

In all of their talking, Steve hadn’t noticed that they started walking and again and have made their way to some water and an area with a railing overlooking it. Steve sneaks a look at Bucky when he’s admiring the water. His cheekbones are prominent in the moonlight and his eyes are sparkling with the reflection of the water.

 

“I’m worried about that too,” Steve admits, leaning on the railing.

 

“Worried about what?” Bucky’s getting exasperated now. He can’t stand it when Steve worries about things like this.

 

“About you,” he admits, “I feel like it’s my fault that you’re out here. And it’d be my fault if something happened to you. You care so much about having a good future, a good job.”

 

Bucky turns his head sharply away from the water. “You did not make the choice for me to enlist. And if I get hurt or killed--”

 

“Don’t say that, Buck.”

 

“--if I get killed, it’s my own damn stupidity. Not yours. I like bein’ out here with the Commandos a lot more than I’d like working” Bucky sighs and looks back at the water. “So quit your worryin’”

 

“I just can’t bear the thought of losing you.” Steve whispers.

 

“Me neither.” Bucky replies. 

 

Steve moves closer to him, just for the sake of being close. It’s okay, he figures, if no one else is around to see them or make fun. 

 

Bucky must be thinking the same thing, because he leans his head against Steve’s arm for support.

 

“Do you remember the first fight you interrupted for me?” Steve asks.

 

Bucky looks at him, open-mouthed. “Interrupted? Did you mean ‘saved you from?’” 

 

“I had him on the ropes!” Steve insists.

 

“That’s what you always say.” Bucky turns around so his back is against the railing. Which must be comfortable for him, but is weird for Steve. They’re standing directly against each other now. 

 

“But tell me the story. I’ve fought so many people for you little punk I can’t keep ‘em straight.” he continues.

 

“Well, it was at school. I had gotten mad at Billy Wilkins for hurting some gal - can’t remember which ‘cause he bugged so many of ‘em - but he started punching me. I guess I went down pretty quick because you came running over and knocked him out.” Steve recounts.

 

“Sounds like me. Your knight in shining armor.” Bucky gives Steve a toothy smile.

 

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” he blushes. “That was when I knew I liked you and wanted to be your friend.”

 

Bucky looks tormented, as if he’s trying to figure something out about himself. “I miss those days,” is all he says.

 

“Me too.” Steve agrees.

 

“Now it’s buggin’ me.” Bucky starts without explanation. “The whole thing about me dyin’ and all? If I do end up dying, I’m really gonna regret not having done this.”

 

He pauses.

 

“And if I live, I’m gonna regret doin’ this.” Bucky looks sick.

 

“What’s going on?” 

 

“I love you.” Bucky blurts.

 

“I love you, too Buck.” Steve says like he has millions of times before.

 

Bucky sighs heavily. “No Stevie, I  _ love _ you.”

 

“Oh.” His heart is racing now. 

 

“I knew this was dumb. I told ya I’d regret it!” Bucky tries to move away from Steve to flee the scene.  

 

Steve acts with his gut instead of his mind, as per usual. He grabs Bucky by the collar and pulls him up, connecting their lips together for a moment before letting go.

 

Bucky’s looking at him like Steve just shot him. 

 

“Was that wrong?” Steve deflates. 

 

“No that was really... _ right _ .” 

 

“So is it okay?” Steve’s speaking in fragments now. “Is it okay, if I kiss you again?”

 

Bucky doesn’t answer, but answers by kissing him. This kiss is more passionate, more filled with longing. It’s as if they’re both discovering something they never really admitted to themselves that they wanted. Now that they have it, it’s all they can think about.

 

Well, not  _ all _ they can think about. Steve still worries a little bit in the back of his mind about Bucky dying, but it helps that he’s holding Bucky so close. 

 

He also worries about what will happen after tonight. Will they ever tell anyone else about what happened? Was this just out of war-filled angst and desperation? Will they leave the garden and never speak about it again? 

 

Steve must have been lagging in the kissing department because Bucky pulls away and looks up at him with concern.

 

“Are you worrying?” Steve nods. “Don’t. I’m right here.” And then he reaches up and closes the space between them once again, just to prove to Steve that this  _ is _ real and that he isn’t going anywhere.

 

And if Bucky climbs down from his bunk and slips into Steve’s bed in the middle of the night, it’s nobody’s business but their own. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Possible Warnings: Death-mention of Steve's mother's death, Steve worries about Bucky dying in the war  
> Some angst-Steve worrying about the future, angsty conversation building up to fluff
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here!](https://www.stevvenrogers.tumblr.com)


End file.
